Factory Kids
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: When SVU comes across a mass of bodies they can't id they call for the FBI. Booth and Brennan go to New York to help find the truth of what happened. Can they all work together and solve the case before another life is taken? After Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM BONES!

Chapter 1

"He's heading your way Fin." Eliot called over the radio as he and Olivia ran behind a tall man. The two turned, following the man into an ally between abandoned factories where they found Fin and Munch cuffing the man.

"Didn't work so well did it, Joey?" Munch asked as Olivia walked to the side.

"Eliot." She said making Stabler look at her as she pointed to the base of a boarded up door. Elliot walked over looking at what she was pointing at.

"What the hell is that?" The two started pushing and breaking the board, opening up the door. As the wood broke away, they were hit with a wall of stench as both turned away quickly making Munch walk over as Fin handed the man over to an officer and then joined them. The four pulled their flashlights and started looking around the room covering their faces with their sleeves.

"What the hell was going on in here?" Fin asked as he settled his light on what looked like a melted person. They heard banging around making the four pull their guns and move quickly and quietly through the room in farther into the factory. They spread out and made their way through hearing another clatter. They took up their possessions and turned the corner only to be surprised by what they came face to face with. Standing in front of them was a wide-eyed boy looking like he was about to lunge to run. They all put their guns away as Stabler slowly made his way over to the boy.

"Hi there." The boy only stared frightened at him looking for a way out. "No one's going to hurt you. We're police." The boy started looking like he was going to take off even more. "My name's Eliot, what's yours?" The boy only looked around before Stabler slowly knelt in front of him. "Come on; let's get you out of this place." Stabler reached out waiting for the boy to take his hand only to he him turn and run making the four detectives follow him.

"What…?" Olivia said as they stopped seeing the boy lean over an unconscious little girl. She moved forward checking the little girl as Eliot reached out taking the boy and Munch called for an ambulance. "She's breathing, but just barely."

"There is no way for me to positively id all of these bodies." Warner said as she walked over to Eliot, Olivia and Cragen who were standing to the side talking about this discovery.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked

"There are seven bodies that either have a face or most of their teeth for a positive id, the others have had their teeth broke, skulls fractured beyond recognition and the flesh isn't there anymore."

"So what are you saying? We won't be able to find out who those bodies are?" Stabler asked.

"I do have one idea that may work." She said after a minute of thinking. "I've heard a lot about this anthropologist who works with the FBI to identify bodies in bizarre situations in DC."

"You want to bring the feds in on this?"

"From what little I can tell from the bodies, they are male and female all minors. And if this anthropologist is as good as the news makes her out to be, we will be able to identify the bodies."

"And it couldn't hurt to get the extra help on this." Cragen said with a nod. "Can you get her?"

"I can try. I'll make a few calls and see what I can do." Cragen nodded and Warner walked off to finish her job.

"Any luck?" Cragen asked standing in the squad room as Warner walked in.

"I tried getting through but they just send me in circles." She told him.

"Who are you trying to contact?" Huang asked as he walked closer to the doctor.

"An anthropologist who works with the FBI in D.C."

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"At a seminar three years ago I was able to meet a young man who was a psychologist for the FBI he told me about partners who were doing unusual cases and the scientist was an author. I still keep in touch with him. Let me try to contact him and see if they would be able to lend a hand in this case."

"It's a bad idea to involve the feds. All they do is come in take everything, screw with our day and try to make us look bad." Stabler said as Cragen thought for a minute.

"Well this case is still officially ours, so let's bring these partners in to id the bodies and help where we need it. We could definitely use the resources the FBI carries on this one." Huang nodded and left to get a hold of Sweets.

Booth looked up to see Brennan walk into his office holding the hand of their daughter. He smiled seeing the bright grin across her face as her brown curls bounced as she let go of her mother's hand and ran to him. Booth lifted her up with a smile as she giggled.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

"Hey there princess." .

"Hi!" Booth looked at Brennan as she stood on the other side of his desk

"The sitter needed to run an errand so I thought we would visit you while we waited." Brennan explained as she sat in the chair with a small smile as she watched Booth interact with their 2-year-old daughter. It never got old watching the two and how tender he could be with both his children. Booth sat in his seat with their daughter on his lap as she started looking at everything on his desk.

"Baby!" She smiled as she pointed to a picture of her Booth had sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, that's you Abby." Booth said as she looked up at him with his brown eyes.

"Abby." She looked back at the picture before looking at Brennan as Sweets walked in making Father and daughter look up as Brennan turned to look at him.

"I thought you had work today, Dr. Brennan." Sweets said looking at Brennan as he walked over to the front of Booth's desk.

"I do. The sitter merely needed to run an errand so I brought Christine to visit Booth." Brennan explained.

"What do you want, Sweets?" Booth asked making the young man look at him again as the little girl continued to look around.

"I got a call from a psychologist in New York. We had met at a seminar three years ago and I told him about you two."

"That's great Sweets, but what's that have to do with anything?"

"He wanted me to ask you two to help with a case they walked in on." He handed Booth the file as Booth placed Abby on her feet.

"Get mommy." He said as she ran over to Brennan who picked her up and put her in her lap as Booth started flipping through the file. "So what do they need us for? It doesn't sound like an FBI case."

"He said their ME can't identify several of the bodies and she heard about Dr. Brennan and has been trying to get a hold of her, but everyone she talked to ran her in circles. So Dr. Huang contacted me and asked if it was possible. I told him I would show you the case and get back to him."

"Why could the ME not identify several of the remains?" Brennan asked as Booth paused looking at pictures.

"I'm guessing it because of the bones." Booth said looking up from the picture.

"Well from what he told me it was more complicated. He said that skulls were crushed and teeth were knocked out." Sweets clarified.

"They won't even be able to match with dentals to get a positive id." Brennan said. Sweets watched as the partners gave that look, the look they were silently communicating and he once again felt like an outsider walking in on something. He saw Booth sigh dropping the picture on his desk as he sat back still locking eyes with Brennan before he suddenly looked up at Sweets.

"You talk to Cullen yet?" Booth saw Sweets shake his head. "Well if we're going to go we need to get the approval. We can't just go up there and start working." Booth's eyes snapped to Hacker as he walked in making Brennan and Sweets glance at each other and Booth before looking at Hacker.

"What's with the meeting?" He asked with a bright smile before he looked down at Brennan and noticed the little girl playing with her mother's necklace for the first time. "And you brought the little beauty." He smiled as the girl looked up at him furrowing her tiny brows as Booth quickly hid his smirk at his daughter's reaction to his boss. "Cullen is out for the next few weeks, so I'm going to be taking over his place while he's gone. And I heard a case on the news about something happening up in New York-."

"Yeah, Sweets has a shrink friend who asked him to see if we would help." Booth interrupted him. "It looks like we're going to be needed. From the pictures and reports, Bones is going to have her work cut out for her."

"Is it something the FBI should be involved in?" He asked as Booth handed him the file.

"I don't think it is at this point but they won't get the names on those bodies unless Bones does her thing." He watched as Hacker started looking through the file stopping at the pictures as Brennan stood up holding Abby facing out on one hip as she looked at the pictures.

"Yes, there is no possible way for them to be able to reconstruct or find an id of these individuals pictured here." She said softly before they heard Abby squeal with excitement and start babbling to herself as she looked up from Brennan's necklace in her hands to Booth and Sweets.

"You want to take this case?" Hacker asked as Booth looked back at him.

"Well we want to help out, unless it turns into our jurisdiction, then we'll take it." Booth shrugged.

"You know it's in New York, right? What about the little girl?" Hacker asked as Booth glanced at Abby still babbling.

"My father has taken care of her before when we were needed on a case; Angela would be able to take care of her also." Brennan said shifting to pull Abby farther up her hip.

"Alright, then the case is yours." He shrugged watching Booth walk around his desk and take the little girl in his arms as she grinned at him. "She is looking more and more like you Temperance." He smiled at Brennan who gave a nod looking at her daughter in Booth's arms and smiled.

"Yes, although she has inherited Booth's eye color and most of his personality." She watched as Booth took Brennan's necklace from her and set her on the floor handing her his little red stress ball to throw around the office.

"Well keep me updated on the case. And get up there to get this started now." Hacker said before leaving. He still couldn't face the fact completely that Brennan had gone with Booth and now they had a two year old daughter. He was very happy for them both and was one of the reasons the two were still working together, but he couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like had he and her worked out. Booth looked back at Sweets.

"So looks like we're going to New York and Hacker wants us to go tonight. So go home and get your things, we'll leave about 8 tonight." Sweets looked at him confused.

"What? No, I- I can't go I have patients here and-"

"Hey you bring us the case, you can't just drop it and leave, besides we may need someone who can profile the guy for them." Sweets looked at him a minute. He couldn't believe this.

"Abby, wait." Brennan said walking over to the little girl who was trying to reach the ball that had rolled under a cabinet. Booth and Sweet looked over as Brennan knelt on the floor as Abby backed up waiting patiently for her mother to get the ball. Brennan handed the ball back. "Be careful not to throw it where you cannot reach." She said as the girl took the ball happily and started playing again. Sweets still couldn't help but smile at the interaction between mother and daughter even after two years of having firsthand experience watching.

"So we'll get you at 8 tonight. That way we can get Max or Angela to take Abby and get things together." He explained as Sweets nodded before placing the file back on Booth's desk before walking out, glancing once more at Brennan who sat on the floor catching the ball as Abby threw it over and over to her.

"Very good, Abby." Brennan smiled not noticing Booth sit back in his seat behind the desk watching until she turned to look at him noticing how quiet his had become in the office. "What are you staring at, Booth?"

"Nothing." He shook his head with a small smile. "We have to head to New York in the morning, I'll call Cam and tell her what's going on, you call the sitter and Max and Abby and me will meet you at home."

"You still have her car seat in the SUV?" She asked as she stood up and Abby became enthralled with throwing the ball at the cabinet next to her.

"Yeah, I never got around to taking it out last weekend. Go home and start getting everything ready, me and the princess will even stop at Sid's on the way home." Brennan smirked as Booth leaned in giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at home." She said before looking at Abby as the girl turned to look at her, running over to hand her the ball. "Be good for your daddy, I'll see you at home in a little bit." Brennan said as she lifted the girl onto her hip and Booth took her from there.

Booth walked in to the house, he and Brennan bought two months before Abby was born, with Abby holing his one hand while he carried food in the other. He let go of Abby's had as soon as they were in the house letting the girl take off running through the house looking for Brennan as he set the food on the table.

"Bones!" He called as he turned and started tracing his daughter's steps.

"I'm in the living room, Booth!" He heard her call back. As he walked in, he saw Brennan sitting with her laptop on the coffee table with a word document up while she had Abby in her lap giggling. She turned to look at him with a smile as he leaned against the doorway to their living room.

"The food's on the table." He walked over to lean over the back of the couch. "Working on another book?" He asked as she smiled and quickly closed the laptop.

"You know you can't read it until I'm finished. The only reason I don't make you wait until it is published any more is because we are together." She looked back at the girl as she climbed from the couch and took off to find a toy to play with. "Abby." Brennan saw the girl peek her head around the corner to look at her. "Let's go eat baby." She said making Booth smirk. Just two years ago, Brennan was a pure scientist, very literal, rational and very correct with everything. Now she was more openly loving, and caring around him and their daughter. She would stray from her rational, proper thoughts and speech when talking to the child; it helped her better connect to people while they were working cases also. Abby ran past both parents and into the dining room. Brennan looked at Booth as he reached out stopping her from walking past. "Booth…" She turned to face him completely as he leaned closer placing a soft kiss against her lips. "You're still not reading my manuscript until I'm finished."

"Come on, Bones. I'm your partner; we don't keep stuff from each other." He half whined as he followed her into the dining room to help Abby set up for dinner.

Brennan was cleaning up their food while Booth took care of Abby when there was a knock on the door. Brennan walked down the hall and answered it smiling, seeing her father standing here. She took a step back letting him in; telling him Booth and Abby were in the living room playing.

"Pop-pop!" Abby called as she ran over to be picked up by Max.

"Hey baby. How have you been?" Max asked and listened as she started to babble and flash a grin he knew she inherited from her father. He looked over as Booth walked closer. "Tempe said you have to go to New York?"

"Yeah, some case they can't figure out without Bones getting id's on some of the bodies." He paused and watched as Abby looked between the two men. "Thanks for taking care of her while we're working this, Max."

"No problem. She's my granddaughter." Max smiled as both men turned seeing Brennan walk closer to them.

"Booth we should get going. We need to pick Sweets up yet and it's nearly seven forty five." She looked at Abby sadly, as Max handed her over. Brennan walked up the stairs and to the bedroom she and Booth shared with Abby on her hip.

"She still hit hard when you have to travel?"

"Yeah, she's hates leaving for these cases."

"Guess that's my fault."

"Yeah, well you did it to protect her and Rus, and she knows that. She's afraid that something is going to come up and we're going to have to do the same thing."

"Why would you need to leave and hid?"

"I didn't say we needed to I said she's afraid of that. I told her if anything did ever happen Abby has everyone. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, you, hell even the interns and the Agents at the FBI would chip in to help. She's not going to be left alone. Bones…. she knows, but the fear is always there." Booth explained as Max nodded before Booth walked passed him and up the stairs to find Brennan.

"No, mommy and daddy do not need the telephone." Booth heard Brennan say with a soft chuckle.

"Phone." Abby said happily.

"The telephone needs to stay here so we can call and talk to you." There was a pause then, "Abby, Mommy and Daddy do not need our bed packed, Sweetie." Booth smiled and he opened the door wider to see Brennan trying to pull the blankets and sheets that Abby had pushed in, out. Abby stood by watching confused before Brennan put the girl on the bed. "You be good while we're away. Pop-pop will take care of you until then, and I'll call every night, okay?"

"Okay." She mimicked as Brennan smiled and the girl flashed her father's grin.

"Bones?" Brennan turned quickly to see Booth leaning against the frame. "You ready?"

"Yes, Abby was just helping me pack some items." Booth looked at her a minute then to his daughter.

"Hey, Princess, go get pop-pop." The girl looked between her parents and then took off to find Max. Booth walked closer to Brennan as she fought hard to keep her walls firmly in place. "Bones, I know you don't want to leave. I know this is hard, just like any other time we get a case and have to leave for a night or more."

"I'm fine Booth." She said shaking her head.

"Bones, I've known you and been your partner for nine years, almost three of which I've been your boy friend. You can't hide much from me." He watched as she looked away. "Besides, I am a special agent with the FBI, I know things." He said with a smirk, gaining a soft laugh from her before she brought her eyes up to lock with his.

"We have a duty to give remains their names and faces, and to give their families closure by taking a murderer off the streets. If we pick and chose who to help and who not to help we may not catch a killer who would kill many innocents. Your son, our daughter…. they could be caught by these predators and… and …. Booth, I've seen so much working as an anthropologist and working as your partner. I can't… I just-"

"Okay, okay. It's okay." Booth whispered wrapping her in his arms quickly as she tried to calm herself. "We do our jobs, we put killer in prison, I know. Just relax okay. We'll get through this like any other case we were given that we had to spend a night or more away from Abby."

"I know." She sighed against him finally reinforcing the walls before she pulled back to look at him.

"You don't have to hold your walls up all the time, Bones. I've told you before, we're partners and partners talk to each other.

"And loved ones don't have secrets." She finished with a small smile. She looked away making him furrow his brow as he curled his finger around her chin and made her look up at him.

"What's going on?" She shook her head but he refused to let the subject die. "Bones." He warned making her looked at him.

"It's nothing Booth. I will tell you when there is something I wish to speak about." He looked into her eyes making him sigh in defeat. He knew he was never going to breach those walls, not all the time at least. He bent kissing her lovingly before pulling back both with small smiles.

"Not going to have much time alone with Sweets with us." He explained making her laugh; shaking her head, she turned back towards the suitcase, closing it. booth reached out taking the bag, earning himself a light glare from Brennan before they made their way down the stairs to see Abby and Max coloring at the dining room table.

"You two leaving?" Max asked looking up.

"Yes. She already ate, and all of her things are laid out upstairs in her room. If you need anything call one of us."

"Tempe, I know the drill. Go save the world." Max said stopping her with a smile while Booth was leaning over Abby talking low about her book.

"Dad, for Booth and I to save the world-"

"It's a saying Tempe, you and Booth go do your jobs and protect people who can't protect themselves. I'll call you if anything happens and me and the little lady here will call every night to give you updates. Isn't that right, Baby?" He asked as Abby looked at him and nodded. Booth kissed her head before standing up with a small smile watching Brennan kiss her head and they were gone to pick up Sweets and start their four and a half hour drive to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Booth glanced over at Brennan sound asleep in the passenger seat as she lounged back slightly. Sweets sat quietly in the back seat and yawned. It had been a very long day and now he was sitting in the back seat of the car while they were three hours into the trip and hitting horrible traffic, being forced to sit still waiting for lanes to move. Sweets looked at Booth who was watching Brennan closely.

"She have another problem leaving?" Sweets asked breaking the silence.

"It's none of your business." Booth said looking back at the car in front of him with a frustrated sigh. "Damn Hacker and making us leave tonight." He mumbled.

"Hacker seems to display some frustration, anger and even some pain when he is around you, and it is more obvious when he sees Dr. Brennan with Chrissy and you. He seems to only want to make things difficult for you. Perhaps in retaliation for taking Dr. Brennan from him."

"I didn't take her. Bones isn't something you can just take."

"I know that, but I don't think he completely understands that."

"Who asked you anyway?" Booth shook his head as he laid it back in the headrest waiting for the traffic to start moving again.

"Agent Booth." Sweets said after another hour of traffic making Booth sigh as he rolled his head to look into the back seat at Sweets.

"What, Sweets?"

"Has the relationship you held with Dr. Brennan changed? I mean you two keep as much as you can secret from everyone, but…. Has it changed personally since becoming a couple and having a child?" Booth paused and looked at Brennan still sleeping.

"Why are you asking?" Booth countered as Sweets looked down before back at the agent. "You know how me and Bones are, you know were the same as years ago."

"No, you and her both block everyone out of tender moments and time that you're alone. All anyone knows is the way you act at work or when you're with the others." He paused and Booth waited for Sweets to continue. "It's Daisy-"

"Sweets, there are work things and there are personal things. I'm sure you can work things out with all of that."

"It's just…. she wants to be like you and Dr. Brennan." Booth turned to look at him before facing forward to creep forward. "But… but you know, I don't want things to change between me and her. I just…" He heard Booth give a heavy sigh. Booth knew there was no way to make the man stop until he got what he wanted.

"Sweets…. Look, no matter what, things always change. If you have a good relationship with her things will change smoothly."

"Did it for you and Dr. Brennan?" Booth took a minute glancing over at Brennan. "I mean I know you have stayed the same while working but like when you're alone, just the two of you….. You know?"

"Bones and me…. we keep what's between us, between us. It's ours to know and remember."

"Was it hard to transition from being partners to being a couple with a child?" The car went silent as Booth mused one what to tell the shrink. "I won't use any of this when speaking with you as your therapist." Sweets added after a minute longer.

"It's hard to go from not being able to touch the other or to say what the other means to them. It changes everything when you finally can. It changed how we saw our time together, how we even spent our time together. The pregnancy threw another twist in everything and it was hard to get back on even ground with each other."

"You weren't even?" Sweets wondered as the traffic finally began to pick up.

"You know Bones and her ideas of how to work things. It took a while before we gave in and figured out how to work things. The truth is its always hard in any relationship, you know that. It takes work."

"What work do you and Dr. Brennan need? Everything from what I've observed is nothing different from all the years you've worked together."

"Like I said. What happens between us stays between us."

"So me and Daisy…"

"Nothing is ever easy in relationships. Just always remember what you have." Booth said glancing at Brennan with a small smirk as Sweets nodded taking the advice in.

After another hour of traffic, Booth was fed up and pulled over into a rest stop.

"We'll get up there in the morning. No use in being exhausted and Bones shouldn't be looking at everything with only a little sleep." Sweets nodded in agreement feeling near passing out himself. Booth parked the car at the nearest motel.

"I'll go get the rooms." Sweets said climbing out and walking towards the office. Booth turned to waked Brennan, gently shaking her arm.

"Bones." He said softly. "Bones." He saw her shift, cracking her eyes before closing them again and trying to go back to sleep. Booth sighed and climbed from the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door. "Come on, Bones." He whispered leaning close to her. "You can't pretend to sleep."

"I can attempt to." She whispered making him smirk.

"You can try but I've known you for the last nine years. You really think you can fool me?"

"I guess not. After all you are a special agent as you say." She smiled as she looked at him. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About four and a half hours. I figured instead of all us being tired we'd stop for the night and get to work in the morning."

"That was a very good idea. Sweets is getting the rooms?" She asked as she turned in the seat to have her legs hang out of the door as Booth moved to lean against them lightly.

"Yep. Let's grab the bag and go in." She gave a small nod before Booth leaned in giving her a soft kiss, before she leaned into him and the kiss deepened. Booth put his hand on the back of her head as she reached out grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. "God, Bones…" He trailed off making her smile

"Yes Booth?" She asked. She had learned a thing or two in all the time she spent with Booth, sarcasm was something she was just beginning to pick up on. She watched as he smiled and leaned in for another passionate kiss. "You realize that Sweets will not take a long time getting the rooms and coming back for us." She said as they pulled back again.

"I don't even know why we brought him along."

"You said it was because he knew the other psychologist before we left your office."

"yeah, well I'm kicking myself now." He smirked as he stared at her before giving her another kiss. Brennan smiled as she pushed him back with a soft giggle as she climbed from her seat and closed the door. "You are a real tease. You know that Bones?" He said as he followed her to the back of the car with a smile watching her open the back and pause to look at him.

"I don't know what that means." She said and then turned back to getting the bags with a small smile as she heard Booth chuckle. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her shift to look up at him. "Sweets should be back any moment with the keys to the rooms."

"Fine." He sighed kissing her cheek before grabbing Sweets' bag while she pulled theirs from the back, closing it and starting to walk up to the office where Sweets was still trying to argue with the manager to get two rooms. "What's going on Sweets? Can't even get a couple of rooms?" Sweets looked at him not amused.

"He says he's closed." Sweets said as Booth and Brennan walked closer and looked at the man enthralled with a book.

"Hey, FBI." Booth said and the man only turned lifting the book making both men look at Brennan. She looked at them confused. "Bones…" Booth said making her look at him before the man. Sighing she walked up in front of the two men.

"Excuse me. I would like two rooms please." She said making the man do a double take looking at her. He flipped the book looking at the picture on the back and then at Brennan. "May I have two of your rooms for the night?" She asked again as the man stared at her.

"Hey, you want to get those rooms for us and stop ogling my partner." Booth's voice switched to work mode making Brennan's lips twitch as she watched the man blink but still didn't close his mouth or look away from her. "Yo!" Booth called. Brennan could tell he was becoming upset with the man's reaction to seeing her.

"Booth, he's just shocked that I am here." Brennan said calming him for a bit. "Excuse me I would really appreciate if you would give me two rooms. You see I'm very tired and would like to get some sleep before I need to leave with my Partner and our friend here in the morning." The man nodded turning slowly to grab to keys from the wall.

"Can you sign my book?" He asked like a child talking to the president.

"Yeah, Bones. Sign his book."' Booth said taking the keys. He handed one to Sweets before grabbing the bag from the ground and turning to go to the rooms while Brennan signed the book. She quickly caught up to Booth and Sweets talking about the case as they walked to the rooms and wrapped her arm around Booth's.

"I'll send Dr. Huang a message to let him know we'll be there in the morning." Sweets said unlocking his room as Booth unlocked his and Brennan's and they walked in. Booth dropped the bag by the door and put the key on the table before looking at the room.

"We can survive one night in this place." He said with a smirk glancing at Brennan as she nodded. "You okay?" He asked seeing the off in space look on her face.

"Yes, just worn out from all of the remains I've been asked to look over." She said as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed leaning against him.

"It's been a busy few days and I don't think it's going to get any better." He said softly kissing her head. "Let's get some sleep." She nodded and the two separated to get ready for bed.

The next morning the three stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to open on the fifth floor. Booth watched as Brennan leaned against the metal wall crossing her arms over her chest, standing straight and dropping her arms as the doors opened. The three walked into the squad room looking around for where to go.

"Can I help you?" asked Cragen as he walked over to the three.

"Yeah, I'm special agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is Dr. Lance Sweets. We're supposed to be helping with a case."

"Yes, Captain Don Cragen. Come into my office and I'll have my detectives fill you in." They followed him to the office as he called out into the room. "Detectives." In a matter of seconds, the four detectives walked in. "Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, and Fin Tutuola." Cragen introduced.

"Special agent Seeley Booth." Booth said. "My partner Temperance Brennan and that's Dr. Lance Sweets. Sweets brought a case to us and said you guys needed some help with some ids." Cragen handed him a file as Brennan moved closer to look at the photos and notes.

"We found the place when we were arresting a rapist. We worked through the rooms and found 29 bodies and two kids." Stabler started.

"The kids alive?"

"The boy was pretty freaked out, he hasn't say a word since we found him, the girl is still in the pediatric ICU, they're going to call when she wakes up."

"You know how old the kids are?"

"The boy won't talk at all but the doctors think he's about 8 or 9 and they say the girl is still pretty young, 2 or 3. 4 at the oldest." Brennan's eyes flicked up at Booth before she took the photos from the file. "We haven't had any luck tracking down the old owners of the building so we're left with the victims." Booth nodded as he continue reading.

"We hear you're the best at finding ids for bodies." Olivia said as Brennan nodded.

"Could I please look at the remains?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take you." Brennan handed the pictures back to Booth and following Olivia.

"So, you taking the case?" Stabler asked making Booth look up.

"No, it doesn't look like there's any need for me to take over the investigation. Looks like you guys are doing pretty well; I'm here to just lend a hand and get this solved faster." Booth shrugged closing the file.

"Would it be alright is I spoke with the boy you found?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, Huang is keeping an eye on him." Stabler said before he lead Booth and Sweets to the child room. "He was pleasant enough to take up sot the girl when we found him, but he won't interact at all now. Huang think it's the stress and fear of being somewhere he's not familiar with."

"That would definitely cause a child to retreat into himself." Sweets agreed looking through the window at Huang trying to talk to the boy. He looked up and excused himself.

"Dr. Sweets. I'm glad you could make it." Huang said shaking Sweets' hand with a bright smile.

"Hi Dr. Huang." Sweets smiled and turned to look at Booth. "This is the Agent I was telling you about. Agent Booth this is Dr. Huang." Booth shook the doctor's hand. "Have you been able to get anything working with the boy?"

"No, he will not make eye contact, interact in any way. We don't even have a name for him." Booth stood looking through the window at the boy.

"Let me try." The others looked at him. "Parker acts like that." Sweets nodded as Booth walked in and everyone watched wondering if Booth could get something that, they couldn't.

"Parker?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, he has a son about the same age. Agent Booth is very good at what he does." They turned their attention back to the window.

"Hey." Booth said as he walked over slowly. "My name is Seeley; I just wanted to chat for a bit. Can I sit?" He waited but the boy didn't move. Booth walked over and crouched in front of the boy making him look a him. "Can you tell me your name?" Again no response. "You're not in trouble; we want to make sure your safe." The boy turned his head to look at him and the others watched shocked that the boy was starting to respond. "Can you tell me your name?" The boy looked at him for a minute, and Booth thought he was going to have to continue the one sided conversation.

"Enregistrer ma petite soeur!" He yelled grabbing Booth's hands. "Enregistrer ma petite soeur! S'il vous plait!" He cried. Booth glanced at the window then back at the boy.

"Okay." Booth paused. "Okay, hold on. Okay?" The boy looked at Booth a minute and nodded. Booth stood up and walked out to the others. "Anyone know French?" He asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Dr. Brennan does." Sweets said.

"I know." Booth sighed as he pushed his speed dial.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones I think you might want to come back before you start making the dead talk."

"What? Why? What's wrong Booth?"

"The kid, I got him to talk but it's French."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, Bones, I don't speak French." He heard her sigh.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Booth hung up and looked back at the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan walked in with Olivia right behind her. She looked at everyone watching as Booth sat in the room with the boy letting him play with his id. She walked in slowly as the boy looked up frightened until Booth laid his hand on his arm and looked at Brennan calling her closer to him.

"He likes my badge." He smirked.

"I see that." Brennan smiled. "Has he spoken since?" Booth shook his head. "Salut." She smiled as she walked closer to the boy. "mon nom est docteur Temperance Brennan, mais vous povez m'appeler Tempe si vous le souhaitez. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom?"

"Allez-vous pour sauver ma soeur?" 'are you going to save my sister?'

"Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom?" The boy looked at her a minute 'what is your name?'.

"Marc. Ma soeur est blesse vraiment mauvais."

"est ta soeur de la jeune fille vous preniez soin de?"

"oui"

"Quell est son nom?"

"Annette." Brennan looked at Booth.

"His name is Marc, the girl that was with him is his sister, Annette. He's really worried about her." Brennan explained before the boy looked at her with wide worried eyes.

"Tempe, S'il vous plait sauver ,a soeur!" He cried out.

"vous parlez anglais?" She asked the boy surprised

"Non, je comprends la plupart de ce bien." Brennan paused.

"He says he understands most English but he cannot speak it." Brennan translated before looking back at Marc. "Marc how old are you?"

"neuf."

"You're 10. How old is your sister?"

"trois."

"She's only 3 years old? What were you doing in a place like that?"

"etes-vous deux avez des enfants?" Brennan paused before she smiled.

"Yes, two. A little girl who's 2 and a boy who's 12."

"Quels Sont leurs noms?"

"The little girl is Abigail but our friends call her Chrissy and the boy is Parker." The boy looked at her with a smile.

"Parker est agreeable de Christine?"

"Yes. Parker loves is little sister. He's very protective of her just like their father." She smiled "I bet you are very protective of Annette."

"oui. frère aîné ont à prendre soin de petites sœurs. puis-je la voir?"

"You're right, big brothers should take care of their little sisters, but Annette is very sick."

"Je sais. Je veux voir son" Brennan looked at Booth.

"He wants to see her." Booth looked at the boy who was looking between them.

"I'll see what we can do." Booth said to the boy and saw his face light up. "While…" he looked at Brennan. "Tempe and I work; can you stay with a friend of ours?"

"oui." He said with a small smile.

"Sweets!" Booth called making Sweets pause before walking in.

"Marc, this is our friend Sweets he'll stay with you for a little while." The boy nodded and Booth and Brennan stood and started walking towards the door.

"Attendre! Tempe, vous allez me laisser voir Annette, non?" He called as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Brennan looked at Booth before she looked down at the boy.

"Yes, but you must be patient while we get some things worked out."

"oui, merci Tempe." Brennan smiled before she walked out with Booth to meet the four detectives.

"We've all been trying to get him to talk since we got him from the place." Olivia said unbelieving. "How could you get him to react?"

"Sometimes it's all in who is in front of them." Booth said.

"He may have seen something in you that he didn't see in the others that made him feel safe." Huang added. "He seems too attached to Dr. Brennan."

"It is most likely that I am the only one able to communicate with him." Brennan said with a small shrug. "I should get back to looking at the remains." Olivia nodded and walked off with her again.

"I'll see what I can track down from the area. Might get lucky." Fin said walking away with Munch leaving Stabler with Booth as Huang turned back to the window watching Sweets interact with the boy.

"We pushed and poked around as much as we could and found no leads. What does the FBI want now?" Stabler asked. Booth looked at him; he could tell the detective had a problem working with anyone not in his precinct, from the strain in his voice.

"Like I told you, we're here to help out, not take the lead. Bones will take a look at the remains, her and her team will be able to give you names and you can take it from there." Stabler nodded. "We should go meet her and your detective. She'll be able to give you a bit to work with." The two walked off.

"Hey Bones." Brennan looked up from a set of remains as he and Stabler walked into the room. "You got anything for them yet?"

"She's amazing." Olivia said as Stabler and Booth stopped beside her.

"That's Bones for you." Booth smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"The medical examiner has already identified the ones that still have soft tissue. I cannot discern much from the remains until I've put together the fractures skulls and Angela is able to do the facial reconstructions. I believe the best option is to send everything to the lab. Hodgins will be able to collect what he needs and I will have the help of the interns to reconstruct the skeletal remains."

"That okay, with you guys?" Booth asked wanting to make sure that the detectives stayed in control of the case. Stabler's phone rang.

"Stabler….. Yeah…. Thanks." He hung up. "I have to go. Lizzie got into a fight." Stabler turned leaving Olivia and Booth to look after him as Brennan went back to work.

"Daughter?" Booth said

"Yeah, his youngest." Olivia said. As Booth nodded. "You have a son right?"

"Yeah, 12 years old, likes to give his mom a hard time over everything." Booth smirked. "You have any kids?"

"No. I'm not even married."

"Booth." Both looked at Brennan as she stood up looking at them.

"What you find Bones?"

"The remains I have looked over so far…I have not seen a victim older than seventeen."

"They're all kids?" Olivia asked as Brennan nodded.

"I will have to examine the remains to get anything more but there is an 8, 15, 17, 9, and 9 year old."

"Kids murdered?" Olivia said softly. "That makes it you're case, right?" Booth sighed and nodded. "So you're taking the case?"

"I have to, it's my jurisdiction." He paused thinking for a minute. "Bones call and get things moving with the lab, I'll talk to Hacker and get this worked out." He looked at Olivia. "I need to talk with your captain."

"Yeah, of course."

"Bones, call me if you get anything else."

"We tracked down the old owner." Munch said standing with Fin, Olivia and Booth the next day. "He's not saying much all he tells us is that he sold the building to some guy."

"Let me guess this guy looked average and paid cash." Booth said.

"You got it."

"Anything else we can track down?" He asked as Olivia answered her desk phone.

"The little girl's awake." She said looking at the two men. Booth pulled his phone from his pocket pushing speed dial.

"Yeah, she's awake…. Yeah." He hung up and looked back at the others. "See if there's any links with to the surrounding buildings. I'll take the boy to see his sister and see if we can get anything from either one."

Brennan stood with Booth, Sweets and Olivia watching as Marc sat talking with his little sister. Brennan took a small breath before walking to talk to both siblings. Sweets looked at Booth as he let out a breath and followed her in with Olivia, Sweets was the last to walk in. They watched as Brennan sat on the side of the bed looking at the two as Annette looked away afraid.

"Bonjour, Annette." Brennan said softly.

"ce n'est Tempe" Marc said with a smile.

"Marc, I need you to tell me if you saw anyone else in that place." The boy looked at her worried for a minute. "You're not in trouble but the person who was in there hurt a lot of people. A lot of children, and I would like to make sure that the person cannot do it again."

"Effrayant" Annette said as she ducked down in the bed afraid.

"Scary? What is scary?" The girl looked frightfully at her brother.

"lui dire, Annette" Marc said reaching out to hold her hand before looking up at Brennan. "il y avait un homme et une dame. Ils ont fait valoir beaucoup et a crié. Ils nous ont attrapés et ils nous battent. Je me suis mieux, mais Annette a été blessé vraiment mauvais. et ils ont entendu les hommes de la police et s'enfuit." Brennan paused for a minute looking at the two children before looking behind her.

"They saw a man and woman arguing. When the two found them, they beat the children. Marc recovered but Annette never did." She translated quickly.

"That must have been when we found them." Olivia said as Brennan nodded. "What did they look like?"

"Grande et moyenne. l'homme était très en colère quand il nous a vus, mais la dame était vraiment en colère contre nous."

"He said that they were big and mean. The man was angry but the women was very angry when they found them."

"What color hair did they have? What color eyes?" Booth asked as the boy shook his head.

"Je ne sais pas. il était très sombre et nous avions peur. et ils ne nous empêchera pas mal." He started crying as tears slid down Annett's face.

"He said it was dark, and…. And they wouldn't stop hurting them." Brennan looked back at the children before they moved quickly wrapping their arms around Brennan crying. Brennan gently wrapped her arms around them to comfort them, as she pushed her own feelings behind her emotional wall. "I want you two to stay here, okay?" The two children nodded and let go to talk to each other as she stood and walked out of the room. Olivia walked closer to the children talking to them as Sweets turned to follow Brennan.

"Stay, Sweets." Booth said. "You know you poking around at what is going on is only going to piss her off and make things worse. Just stay." Booth turned walking out of the room to find Brennan in the hallway. "Bones?" Brennan was leaning against the wall trying to force her emotions back. "It's okay." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug before her body shook.

"How could someone do that to a child?" She asked softly."

"I don't know, but we'll get them and put them in jail like we do every other time. It's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"I just look at that that little boy and that little girl and all I see are Parker and Abby. I can't imagine if something happened to them and…" she pulled back to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to them. You know we won't let anything happen to either of them. You know that." She nodded and sighed. "Come here." He whispered as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her against his chest kissing her head again, not caring that they were working. After a minute Brennan pulled back taking a calming breath looking up into his loving brown eyes. "You okay now?"

"Yes, I believe I will be able to hold my emotions at bay now. I am sorry." He shook his head.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. What these two people did to those kids in there…. There's no reason for you to be sorry for reacting to what happened to them."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan smiled as he smirked kissing her.

"It's what I'm here for. Now let's get Sweets and see what we can scrounge up before we head back to D.C." The two walked back into the room seeing the children laughing at Olivia.

Stabler and Munch stood with Booth looking at the pictures on the screen in the squad room.

"There's no connection between anything. Nothing is adding up." Booth said almost to himself.

"You and your partner are going back to D.C. to finish her work on iding the bodies."

"Yeah, once we have ids we can start mapping patterns and connections. Until then we have practically nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing." Fin said walking over. "One of my informants said he saw a couple walking the street with a couple of kids the other night. It didn't look like the boy wanted to go with them and they carried an unconscious girl. Said they looked pretty beat."

"The two kids our two French kids?" Booth asked.

"He couldn't get a good look at any of them but he said the kids looked pretty close. Still not real description of the couple. I'm working on tracking down some video of them now."

"So the kids were taken for a walk." Stabler said. "Why didn't they say that when you, Liv and Dr. Brennan was asking questions?"

"They were both definitely freaked out. And the girl barely said anything at all." Booth stood trying to think of everything they had found out so far, not much but every little bit helps.

"They must have known the attackers." Munch said as Booth stood still, thinking about the details before he shook his head.

"No, he was going along with them to try to protect his sister."

"He may love his sister and worry about her, but the second he had a chance to run he would have. He's still a frightened kid."

"I believe Agent Booth is correct." Sweets said walking up behind them. "The boy showed a strong attachment to his sister. He wouldn't have just left her with their attackers."

"He really wanted to see her the other day when you were talking to him." Stabler said with a shrug. "I know my son, Dikie is protective of my other kids. Even my two older daughters. He would have fought back and stayed with any of them."

"My son would have done the same thing. He keeps an eye on my daughter even when we're at the lab or my office. Doesn't let her out of his sight." Booth said still staring at the screen not paying much attention to those around him.

"So he stayed with his sister but to what end?" Sweets said. "He instinctively watched over her until people he knew were safe showed up, police. He showed you where she was to get you to help her. But I do agree that there is weight in the theory that the children knew their attackers, therefore they did not resist as they would have with strangers."

"What are you thinking? A parent?"

"Perhaps. It could be a parent or guardian, or a family friend. Someone who they knew from when they were growing up."

"Like you with Abby." Booth said finally looking at Sweets.

"Yes, an uncle and aunt to the two, someone they were raised around." Booth sighed as he tried to think.

"Well that's going to be a little hard to find since they still won't tell Bones their last name."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We still do not have any hits on three of the newer victims. But the two we do have," Munch said taking the remote for the screen and pulling up two pictures. "Magdolena Borsh 6 years old went missing two months ago, and Mark Dean 11 years old missing two months were both strangles and their heads hit something causing the back of their heads to crack wide open. Warner says the damage to their faces was done after they were killed."

"Probably as a means to obscure identification as they did with the others." Sweets added.

"But why do that and leave the bodies?" Munch asked.

"Dumping the bodies meant the risk of them being found leaving them in place in an abandoned building in a remote area left no risk in the matter. They destroyed the faces and all ways to find and indentify the victims so that there could be no connection made between the victims or to the killers."

"Why let Marc and Annette live then?" Stabler asked aloud. "What was different about them.

"Well who knows how long the other victims were held before they were killed." Booth said looking at the others. "They could have been held hours, days weeks, we don't know. Besides Marc said that they took off running when they heard sirens."

"It must have been when we were chasing down Miller. They heard us closing in on him and they took off."

"They should be in the area still. They don't have a lot of places to hide. Especially since we have the two kids." Munch said as the others nodded as Booth's phone rang.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth, it's me." He heard Max's voice and crying in the background.

"Max, what's wrong?" Booth asked turning away.

"It's nothing to worry about. Chrissy has a little fever and I can't find any medicine for her."

"There should be some baby Motrin in the medicine cabinet in our room." He heard shuffling as Max lifted the little girl, walked up the stair, putting her on the bed and going into the bathroom to look for the medicine.

"Got it."

"You know it's a good thing you called me and not Bones."

"You really think I would call her with Chrissy not feeling well while she had a hard enough time leaving to do her work?"

"Just keep your eye on her for the night. If she isn't better by tomorrow take her to the doctors."

"I may be old but I know how to take care of her. You forget I helped take care of Rus and Tempe when they were little?"

"Yeah, well you know Max, you took care of them until you disappeared." Booth glanced back at Sweets watching him before he saw Brennan walk into the squad room. "I gotta go. Call me if things get worse." Booth hung up turning back as Brennan walked over.

"Booth, I was looking over more of the remains before having them shipped to the Jeffersonian and I found that among the many sets were two very small sets. The ME thought that the bones were fragments of one body but they actually were fragments of two infants."

"Now we're adding babies to the mix?" Munch asked as Brennan nodded.

"The first set I reconstructed as best I could before shipping it out was that of a 2 month old female and the second of a 6 month old female. Both sets revels extensive damages to the remaining bones, I found most of the damage was concentrated around the pelvic bones."

"Rape?" Stabler asked.

"There is no real way to discern if it had indeed been rape of not without soft tissue to examine but from the fracture lines and the place of the fractures I would assume it is along those lines." Booth saw something flash across her face but before he could read it, it was gone. "Were you able to discover anything new that could help?" She asked.

"Nothing really. One of Fin's informants said he saw a couple walking down the street in that district, never got a good look at the two but said they had an unconscious girl and the boy didn't seem all that happy to be with them." Stabler filled them in.

"Marc and Annette." She said softly.

"It would fit, but why didn't the boy tell you that they had taken a stroll?"

"He was frightened. Things come back to you after wards, sometimes in spurts. Sometimes it takes seeing, or hearing something to bring back the memories." She explained glancing at Booth. "I'll go speak with him and see if I can get him to remember anything else." She turned and left without another word as Booth shifted his weight to one side of his body and put his hands in his pockets.

"She looked like the was reliving her own thoughts." Munch said as Booth nodded.

"Cause she was." Booth said walking toward where Brennan had just ben besides Sweets. "I'll be back, try to get a profile going with what we know already." He said softly to Sweets not looking at him before he continued out. Sweets looked at the two detectives.

"They have been through a lot in their partnership. Booth tries to push the memories away and Brennan compartmentalizes until something triggers the memories."

"They've worked together a long time haven't they?" Munch asked as Sweets nodded.

"Nine years now."

"Not as long as I thought. Liv and me have worked together 14 years now and they seem like they've been working together about the same, if not longer." Stabler said as Sweets sighed.

"They've been through a lot to make them as close as they are."

"We got a hit." They heard making them look at Fin as he walked over to them. "Doc Warner's Vic number three. Lulubell Barny age 12. She's been in the system since she was five, about a month ago she was reported missing by her foster father. The police named it a runaway since she's done it before."

"From queens." Stabler read from the screen. "Magdolena is from Powell Cove and Mark is from Hoboken, New Jersy. There's nothing connecting anything."

"What about ages?" Munch offered

"6, 11, 12 and from what Warner could figure out the others she went over were about the same age and Dr. Brennan says the others are right around the same age too."

"She said they go up to age 17." Sweets thought aloud. "This has to do more with the ability to get the kids to follow them; it has little to do with, if anything at all, about sex. It's all in the satisfaction of getting the kids."

"You think they're playing some game?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I believe."

Booth stood with Brennan and Sweets in the squad room talking with Stabler and Olivia while Munch and Fin tracked down a lead they got from one of Fin's informants the next day.

"So we only have that there were two who did this took off and are in hiding. The kid's don't remember anything, or refuse to talk about it."

"They don't know." Brennan said. "The event is most likely blocked considering everything they've gone through. It is they're way to move on and not be hurt anymore."

"They're going to have to remember sooner or later, the sooner they do the sooner we can get these people in jail." Stabler said as Brenna fixed him with her icy glare before turning back to the screen.

"I need to get back to the lab. Once I identify the other remains and cause of death it may lead to something that can help us. Me standing here looking at a screen with the information we already know is not getting us anywhere."

"Bones…" Booth said softly making her look at him with her tempered glare as he sighed. "I think we'll head home in the morning, I might be able to scrounge something up with similar cases and see if we can track where they've been."

"We'll keep pushing here and see what we can pull up."

"Right, give me a call when you find anything and I'll let you know if I was able to figure anything out." Booth said before he turned Brennan and walked out with her and Sweets. Sweets kept his eye one Brennan as she walked in front of him. He could tell there was something off but he didn't want to risk her anger turning to him. He saw Booth walking with his hand on her lower back like he always had over the last nine years but when he looked at Booth, he noticed the worry in his eyes as he glanced at Brennan.

"Brennan." She answered as her phone rang. "Yes, we are leaving in the morning. Is she alright?" Booth looked at her quickly. "Abby is still sick."

"Tell him to give her some more medicine and take her to the doctors." Booth said as Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Booth said to give her some medication and take her to her doctor…. Yeah, thank you dad." She hung up looking worried.

"Chrissy's sick?" Sweets asked making both parents turn and look at him.

"Yeah, Max called yesterday about it. She'll be fine." Booth told him.

"It's most likely just a virus that her body is working on building antibodies for." Brennan said as they started on their drive back to the hotel.

"What did you see Paulie?" Fin asked standing in front of a short man who looked very anxious and disheveled.

"Look man I don't know anything."

"You said that the last time. Tell me the truth." Fin said shoving the man back into a brick wall.

"Okay, look I might have heard some thing's from this guy."

"What guy?"

"I don't know some guy was walking around talking about some kids. Said they would find more here than the other states."

"What did this guy look like?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention he was normal, you know, like anyone else on the streets."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not, I swear, no can I get back to work?" Fin gave him a look and turned to walk away.

"I find out you're lying I'm coming back." He said as the guy straightened his heavy jacket again. As Fin pulled his phone from his pocket and got into the car. "Yeah, Munch, tell Eliot and Liv that we might have a problem."

At the station, Fin stood with the other three detectives and Cragen.

"So we still have relatively nothing but know that there are kids from other states involved in this?" Cragen asked.

"It looks that way." Stabler said.

"What about the FBI did they find anything that could help us track anything down here?"

"They called earlier, said they were able to id a few of the victims. Liv and me already talked to a couple of the parents. Nothing fits together or makes any kind of pattern. None of the kids knew each other, they're all from different cities in New York, only think they were similar with is their attitudes it sounds like."

"How many more families for you have left to talk with?"

"Five."

"Split the list with Fin and Munch and get every detail about their lives you can. We need to catch these bastards before they take another kid." Olivia ripped a paper in half and handed it to Fin before they all grabbed their things and were off to find out what they could.

Booth was standing on the platform with the others as they all worked to find the identities. It had been a week since Booth, Brennan and Sweets came back and no one was having much luck with anything, when his phone rang.

"Booth… yeah, you know where it is?... Yeah." He hung up and looked at Brennan "Stabler and Benson are coming in; they found something we might want to see." Brennan nodded as she continued her work.

"Well I finished another face." Angela said walking closer to him with another sketch. "How could someone do this to one kid let alone 29 nine of them? And those two kids that got away…."

"It's going to be a hard case for all of us." Cam said looking up from the table across from Brennan. She was trying to help with what she could on the bodies that still had some flesh left. "Are you getting any hits from the database on the kids?"

"One here and there. Nothing is really working for most of them." Angela said sadly.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." A security guard said making both look.

"Send them up." Booth said as the guard swiped his badge allowing the two detectives from New York to join the others. "Find the place okay?"

"Big museum in the middle of D.C. Wasn't too hard." Stabler said as he walked over to Booth

"Angela, this is Detective Stabler and Detective Benson from SVU in New York." Booth said as they shook hands. "Angela is our artist. She's been working on reconstructing the faces of all the victims and has been trying to match them with missing person reports. So far we've only been able to identify seven."

"I have the others that I finished running still but nothing is coming up." Angela said.

"I'm done with this one!" Daisy called out happily making everyone look at her.

"That is not the proper way of dealing with the situation, Ms. Wick." Brenna said making Daisy look at her worried. "Angela, the skulls for these two are finished also." She said as Angela nodded pulling gloves on and placing each of the skulls onto the tray with a card with the body number on under it before walking off to her office.

"Hodgins were you able to find any particles on this set?" Cam asked making Hodgins look up from his collecting on another set of remains.

"Yeah, I got everything I could and I took some scrapings and swabs of the wounds. I'm going to finish with this one and run the tests see what I can get." Cam nodded and went back to work.

"They seem busy." Stabler said as Booth nodded.

"They get on a roll and go into their own world. What did you guys find?"

"Fin was able to track down a few people. We got reports of a couple picking up kids from a few different states."

"That would account for Angela not finding them in the system." Brennan said looking at them.

"We found another problem." Olivia said. "A few said they heard rumors about a few kids from other states." Brennan furrowed her brow before turning to walk into Angela's office. "expanding the search?"

"Yeah, we had it set for New York." Booth nodded.

"Dad!" they heard making everyone look over as Parker ran in with a little girl and a boy right behind him. "Dad, look!" He called as he stopped at the base of the platform with the two other children while Max caught up. He held out the box to Booth.

"What did you guys get?" He asked taking the box to look inside.

"Max said that you would know what to do." Booth looked up at Max who shrugged and smirked. "We found it on the ground at the park. Is it gonna be okay?" He asked as Booth looked at the tiny bird.

"B" Abbycalled as she reached in to touch the bird.

"No, no, no." Booth said catching her arm. "You don't want to touch the bird. He's not feeling good. Why don't you take him to show Bones? I think his wing is broken." Parker took the box back as Brannan was walking from Angela's office.

"Bones!" He called as he walked over.

"Your son?" Stabler asked. As Booth looked away from the girl as she and the boy started trying to hide as Booth nodded to him. Hodgins walked down with a smile as he pulled his gloves off and picked up the little boy.

"Did you have a good day at the park today?" Hodgins asked as the boy nodded. Booth wrapped Abbby in his arms and stood up.

"This is Hodgins and his son Michael, Max, is Bones' Dad and this is my daughter Abigail." Booth smiled as he introduced everyone. "These are Detectives Stabler and Benson; they're working the case with us."

"Mommy!" Chrissy called pointing to Brennan.

"Go get her." Booth said setting her on her own feet and letting her run to Brennan who smiled and picked her up.

"You and your partner…?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah."

"Worked together 6 years fighting it. Refused to listen to anyone and go for it, I got to know them for five years and they were so frustrating-" Max started.

"Let's talk about why you took so long to get back in your daughter's life." The two men looked at each other for a minute.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Max on this one. There were pools here and the FBI one when you would get together." Hodgins said before Booth looked at him. "Yeah, I know. Shut up Hodgins or I swear I'll take out my gun and shoot you. Yeah I got it, I'm going." Hodgins said walking away as Max smiled and walked over towards Brennan's office.

"Don't need to give you a reason to throw me in jail again." Booth shook his head as he looked back at the detectives.

"Jail?"

"He was a thief. Him and his wife joined the wrong group, she was going to testify against the group and one year after their kids were little older they spotted a hit man form the group. They took off leaving Bones and her older brother and they were never seen again until about eight years ago when her mom showed up in the bone storage. Max came back and to save her and her brother he killed the Director of the FBI and I arrested him. I had to arrest him and because of reasonable doubt, he got off. He promised Bones he would never kill again and he's been clean ever since."

"So he went clean and you and your partner got together?" Stabler asked as Booth shook his head.

"Nah, took more than that. Two years ago, one of the interns here was shot and killed. We were trying to catch an ex-sniper I worked with in the army and he shot into the lab thinking the kid was me. She stayed at my place that night and now we have Abby." Booth shrugged as he started leading them towards Brennan's office.

The two detectives walked in as Booth stood at the door watching as Brennan was talking to Parker and Abby and explaining what she was doing, what bones had been broken and what they were going to do to help. Booth smirked as their faces lit up at the mention of taking care of him until the bones healed.

"See, now that we know it's broken and not anything else we're going to wrap the gauze around the wing and body and then tape it so that it can heal. We have to keep it on for at least a month and make sure it eats and drinks. Then we let it go when it's all better." She said as she wrapped the gauze roll around the bird again before taping it down and placing the bird back in the box.

"Daddy!" Abby smiled seeing Booth. Brennan kissed her cheek and set her on her feet letting her take off over to him to be lifted up. Booth saw Max gently lift the box and hand it to Parker.

"Let's go get some food and a place for this little guy to stay." He said leading Parker towards the door.

"Be good for pop-pop, Princess." Booth said kissing Abby's forehead and setting her on her feet.

"Bye Dad." Parker said with a smile.

"See ya bud." Once Max had the two children out and moving, Booth looked back at Brennan who still sat behind the desk. "Angela expanding her search?

"Yes, but it will take a while for them to finish. She is also still working on several reconstructions. I am hoping we will find the identities sooner rather than later."

"How accurate is this search?" Olivia asked.

"Angela's software and programs are better than even the FBI. It's accurate." Booth said. "Hodgins should have something soon on the stuff he got and Cam's working on running DNA tests to see if she can get any hits that way."

"You guys are good."

"Yeah, well to crack the cases we get you have to be. Is there any way to track when these kids died and when they had gone missing?"

"No, we have no way of knowing how long they survived before their deaths. The best I can do is tell you how long it's been since they've been killed." Brennan explained. "Were you going to try to map where the children were when they were taken?"

"Something like that."

"Well I can tell you that the oldest set of remains are from about eight years ago."

"What else can you tell from the bones? Are you able to figure out where they live maybe?" Olivia asked.

"We are running several tests through the masspectromiter to find out areas that the victims lived, it will help us narrow it down but it still will not give us an identity."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fin walked into the little playroom at the Hospital as Munch sat trying to understand the boy.

"We want to catch these bad guys, but we can't do that until you tell us what they looked like. We need to know what color hair and eyes they had, what kind of clothes they had. Anything that will help us find them."

"où est Tempe? Je veux voir Tempe. elle a dit qu'elle serait utile."

"Tempe had to go home and try to find who these people are. She is trying to figure out what they did to those other kids"

"Je veux voir Tempe." He said as Munch looked at Fin.

"Well the kid likes the doc." He said as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Still not getting anything from him?" Fin asked.

"No, all I hear is a bunch of French and 'Tempe' he won't give me anything. We might need to get the doc back on this."

"I think we might need everyone. Another buddy of mine gave me a call he said we have another site same MO as ours."

"How many?"

"He said there were three bodies, all that's left is bones."

"Let get the doc on the phone."

"Brennan." Brennan answered as her office phone rang and she put it on speaker. Booth, Olivia and Stabler were now sitting across the room looking at the file trying to figure out if they missed anything.

"it's Munch, I figured you'd have everyone where you were." They heard making the three look up as Brennan furrowed her brows slightly.

"Yes, we are looking over the files again and trying to see if there was anything we missed. What do you need?"

"Well for starters, the kid won't tell me anything he keeps spouting off French and the name Tempe. And Fin got a call from a buddy of his in another district. Said they have a place matching our guys MO."

"How many were in there?" Stabler asked as they all walked closer to the phone.

"Three. All skeletons." Brennan looked at Booth.

"Have them sent to the Jeffersonian." Booth said. "Bring the kids down too." He said after a minute. "That way you can still work like you want and talk to the kids like we need." He explained to Brennan as she nodded.

"Right, we'll get it set."

"Thanks." The line went dead and Brennan turned the speaker off.

"We need to find them before they hurt another child." Olivia said looking at the others as they nodded.

Brennan was hunched over a set of remains when the door opened and she saw Stabler walking in with Olivia and Munch with Marc in front of them and Annette asleep in Stabler's arms. Booth came from Brennan's office and waved them over while Brennan finished what she was doing before pulling her gloves off and walking in to her office. She saw Parker and Chrissy trying to play with the two other children, Booth hated when the sitter couldn't take the kids for the day, because it meant they had to go to the lab. He and Brennan tried hard to keep the details of their work away from both children but Parker was getting more and more interested.

"Parker, take your sister to visit Angela." Booth said as Parker looked at him silently asking to stay as Stabler laid Annette on the couch. "Take Abby to Angela and then race bugs with Hodgins." He said as Parker sighed but couldn't hide his small smirk as he grabbed Abby's hand and led her out of the office.

"Tempe!" Marc smiled brightly before he hugged her. She gave a small smile as she knelt down in front of him.

"The detective told me you were being uncooperative."

"Non, je voulais juste vous parler. vous avez dit que vous feriez tout mieux."

"Marc, I told you I had my work to do, and you needed to help the detectives try to find the two who hurt you and your little sister." Marc looked down sadly. "You're not in trouble but we need to know everything you remember about them. Marc looked at her afraid. "You have nothing to be afraid about. You're safe with everyone here and we'll make sure you and your sister are taken care of."

"Vous promets que vous ne le dirai pas?"

"No one has to know you told me."

"Okay. il a demandé à quoi ils ressemblaient. l'homme était grand et il avait les yeux noirs et il avait les cheveux très sombres. il regarda drôle, il manquait une dent."

"The man had black eyes, dark hair, big and he was missing a tooth." She looked back at Marc. "What about the lady?"

"cheveux blancs, yeux bleus. euh maigre et ... Je ne me rappelle rien d'autre."

"The woman had white hair, blue eyes and skinny." She translated looking at the others. "That's all he can remember."

"Je suis désolé."

"It's okay, you did really well." Marc smiled as Annette started to wake up. "I'm going to go finish my work. Have Angela watch the two while you do your work." Brennan said standing up. "Marc, Annette. Come with me." She took their hands and led them down to Angela's office.

"Angela and Hodgins are the only others who know French." Booth explained as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Booth!" They heard, making him close his phone and lead the way to Angela's office.

"What?" He asked Brennan who pointed at the screen in front of her and Angela as Parker kept the others busy. "Is that all of them?"

"No, there are still five unidentified." Angela said as she pulled up her five sketches. "These five are nowhere in any system."

"But you have the names of the others, what about where they're from?"

"Yes I have all the names, ages, dates, everything. I'll print out the information."

"I'll call Hacker. This is turning into something big." Booth said shaking his head.

"They are all foster children." Brennan said looking at the screen and reading the slots that were open. Everyone looked at her. "From foster homes or adopted."

"What?" Olivia asked as she moved closer and Angela started filtering through each file on the screen.

"So, what these two just walking around picking up kids who are in the system?" Fin asked as Brennan shook her head.

"I don't know. I only find the facts; Booth is the one who uses them." She said glancing over at Booth in the other room looking at the Children play while he spoke to Andrew Hacker. "Booth." Booth looked at her as she walked towards him. "All of the children were in the system. Either foster care or adopted."

"So it's probably someone who knows the system, or knows someone in the system." He said as they both walked back over to the adults.

"One of our guys could have access to the files." Stabler added as Booth nodded. Brennan turned and walked in to Marc.

"Marc, do you remember where you lived before coming here?"

"Au Québec. Mlle Mary a pris soin de nous et puis il dit que nous allions trouver une maman et papa, si nous avons déménagé."

"Miss, Mary? Were you in foster care?" Marc nodded and Brennan turned to look at Booth. "That's your connection."

"You have a name for the agency?" Booth asked Angela as she trying to pull up more forms.

"Little Flower children and family services of New York." She said looking at the others in the room.

"Yes, sir... yeah….. Thanks." He hung up. "Hackers going to look into what he can find out. He's going to get a hold of the FBI buildings in all those states and have them look into the families they were with. We get Maryland, and New York. You guys want to take the New York cases and we'll grab the Maryland cases?"

"That works for me." Stabler said as the others agreed. "what about the kids?" Booth glanced at them then at Brennan. She was standing very quiet and both Booth and Angela knew why.

"We'll keep them here until we can work something out with social services. I'll give you a call if we get anything else."

"We'll make sure to do the same." Stabler shook his hand before they filed out and started their trek back to New York as Booth tried to think of what to do next in the case and what to do about the two children who were involved.

Stabler and Olivia walked into the offices of the Little Flower children and family services of New York. They needed to find out all they could about the children who were being taken and killed. He pulled his badge from his jacket pocket and flashed the receptionist.

"We need to speak with the manager." The woman looked at him for a minute before nodding and calling for the manager. Moments later a tall man with graying black hair and dark brown hair walked over.

"Jim Rountree, how can I help you?" He asked shaking both their hands

"We just have a few questions for you."

"Sure, sure. Come to my office. We can talk there." He led them to a large office in the back. "What can I help you with?"

"We're investigating the murder of several children." The man looked at them shocked and confused. We were able to trace most of them back to your company."

"What?"

"29 bodies were found in an abandoned factory." Olivia said. "We were able to identify most of them as children who were in the foster system or adopted from this facility."

"Is there anyone here who seems a bit…. Too interested in some of the kids?" Stabler added as Jim looked between them shocked before he shook his head and walk around his desk not looking up at the two.

"We have never had any complaints or anything." He shook his head. "Are you sure they were from here?"

"Yes. They were fostered from here and some were then adopted by their foster families. We need all records you have on them." Olivia said making Jim look back at her.

"Do you have a warrant?" The two detectives looked at each other.

"We were hoping you would like to help us out."

"I'm sorry but I can't just hand over my files."

"Okay, then we'll just go get that warrant." Stabler said with a small nod as they turned to leave. "Thanks for your help." He said and the two were gone. Stabler pulling his phone from his pocket once they were out on the sidewalk.

"He knows something. He wouldn't look at us until we told him about the kids." Olivia said as they stood by their doors to the car looking across the roof.

"Yeah. I'll call the feds and we'll see if he wants to change his mind about helping us out." The two climbed in the car and Stabler put the phone on speaker so they could both hear.

"Booth."

"Yeah, it's Stabler. We checked out the place and the manager doesn't seem too concerned. He won't give anything up without a warrant."

"Did you tell him about the FBI being involved?"

"No, he wasn't much into listening after we asked if there was anyone too interested in the kids."

"I'll make a call and get things set." The two hung up.

"Guess it's back to the station to see what we can dig up on this guy." Olivia nodded as he put the car into gear.

"What was that about?" Brennan asked looking away from yet another set of remains she was examining.

"Detective Stabler and Benson. They went to the foster place." Booth told her making her pause waiting for more. "The manager doesn't seem to want to help. They told him about the kids and he told them to get a warrant for the files."

"Better do that fast, sounds like they'll be doing some cleaning soon." Hodgins said glancing up from collecting particles from a different set of remains as Booth dialed his phone giving him a look. "But you already knew that." Booth turned walking off into Brennan's Office while Brennan turned back to her work.

"Caroline, yeah I need a warrant to get into everything at this Foster place in New York. The manager refused to do anything with the SVU detectives until they had one." He paused listening. "Yeah, thanks." He hung up and sighed before walking back into the lab.

"Booth." He turned seeing Angela walking over to him. "I got a couple hits on the three that were found at the second location." She handed him a file.

"Caleb Kline 10 years old, Ryan Lovell 15 years old and Anne McCubin 2 years old." He read aloud. "Thanks Angela. I'll get some agents on this."

"How is Brennan holding up with this case?" Booth paused and looked at her. "I know she's not as detached as she wants to seem around here. She just won't tell me how she's doing."

"She's okay. Don't worry about her, you know Bones." Angela nodded.

"I know, but she holds it in and won't talk." She shook her head. "What about you? I know this is really bothering everyone."

"I'm okay Angela. This case is hitting everyone close to home. We just need to get through this case and get back to the normal cases."

"Of dead mutilated guy killed by wives for cheating?" She asked with a smile making him smirk.

"Yeah. Let me know if you get anything else." She nodded and Booth walked back onto the platform. Angela watched as he walked over stopping beside Brennan talking softly to her. Brennan stood up straight to look at him and then lean closer to look at the papers he held as he opened the file. Angela couldn't help but smile as she saw the two kiss quickly before Booth was off to his own office. It had only been two years ago, she was trying everything she could to try to get them together, and now they had a daughter, and a life together. She turned walking back into her office to work on the reconstructions again.

Brennan looked up from a set of remains laying on the table in the bone room as two people walked into the room.

"Detectives." She said as Munch nodded and Olivia smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Your partner said to meet here; he said he got us the warrant." Munch said as Brennan pulled her gloves off.

"Mommy!" They heard. "Mommy!" Brennan smiled.

"We can talk to him in my office." She said leading the way out into the lab where they say Rebecca trying to quiet the girl as Parker stood to the side talking to Hodgins. "Rebecca, what's going on?" Brennan asked making her and Abby look at her.

"Mommy!" Brennan couldn't help but smile seeing the familiar grin on her daughter's face. Rebecca handed her over as she started to explain.

"Seeley asked me to pick her and Parker up from your father's. Max needed to do something." Brennan looked at her and nodded. "I can watch her if you'd like, I have off today, and Parker loves playing with her." Brennan sat Abby on her own feet with a smile. "Seeley sounded like he was busy so imagine you are also."

"Yes, we are working on a large case right now." Brennan said then turned to the two detectives behind her. "Booth and I will be right in." Olivia and Munch nodded walking into her office

"Daddy!" Abby squealed and ran off as Booth walked into the lab looking upset. Rebecca smiled as she saw the anger and frustration dull hearing the girl's voice and completely fade away when he saw her and Parker running over to him while Brennan gave a small smile.

"I think it would be a very good idea if you were able to look after Abigail for us." Brennan said as Rebecca nodded.

"This case is hitting you and Seeley pretty hard isn't it?" Brennan took a deep breath glancing at Booth as he pulled Abby onto his hip and he hugged Parker with his other arm.

"Yes. I believe Booth and I are both largely affected by this case because of our connections to the children." Rebecca looked at her a minute before nodding.

"Listen, I have a few days off. I can watch Chrissy while you two get this case closed and recover a bit. You both look exhausted and like this case is really getting to you both." Brennan thought about it for a minute. "I know seeing the kids eases it but sometimes it's good to just sit with each other."

"I believe you are correct in your logic. This case involves 32 children who were killed and we are working with the police in New York to be able to solve it."

"Oh god…I'll stop by tonight and pick up a few things for her. Brent and I can watch her as long as you two need." Brennan gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Both women turned back to Booth who was chuckling at something Parker had said.

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" He asked making both women give small smiles.

"We were just talking about arrangements, I'll take the kids home and let you two get back to work." Rebecca smiled. "I'll call you later Temperance." Brennan nodded. "Come here pumpkin."

"Be good princess." Booth said kissing Abby's cheek making her giggle as he handed her over. "Be good for your mom, bud." Booth said ruffling Parker's hair making him smile and straighten it again. "Thanks Rebecca." Rebecca nodded and led the children out as Brennan and Booth turned back to her office with a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that took so long." Brennan apologized as they walked in.

"Don't worry about it." Olivia smiled. "It can't be easy letting go of your kids after a case like this."

"They're yours?" Munch asked both partners.

"Rebecca, the woman who was with them is Parker's mother, and the little girl is our daughter. Yes." Brennan saw a quick look of curiousness and shock cross the older man's face before Booth broke the conversation.

"I got the warrant. It allows us to search all of their files, rooms, desks, everything in the facility. Our prosecutor was able to get a judge to sign it but Bones and me have to lead it." He looked at Brennan as she sat in her desk chair.

"Why wouldn't they allow us to execute it?" Olivia asked confused.

"Because the Judge says the evidence is only that we have the name of the place, we have no other proof that anything happened there, and the judge knows us. We go in and no matter if we find something or not he knows we're going to make a loud mess and can handle things. He doesn't know how you guys function. If this gets too out of hand he doesn't want it being thrown back in his face."

"The government officials covering their own asses once again." Munch said.

"What do we need?" Brennan asked Booth making him turn slightly from his spot leaning against the front of her desk to look at her.

"We were only told to lead the search-."

"Booth." They all looked over to see Angela and Hodgins at the door. "I ran a few different things, and I found something's you might want to see. And Hodgins found something in the particles he found on the victims." Hodgins handed the file to Booth who glanced at it and handed it to Brennan.

"This was on all of the victims?" She asked as Hodgins nodded.

"What?" Booth asked looking between the two scientists.

"He found traces of polymethylmethacrylate and Polyethylene-"

"Bones." Booth said making her pause, laying the file on her desk.

"Paint. He found traces of paint on every single one of the victims." She stood walking around her desk as Angela handed him another file.

"And I tracked what I could from the company and found this."

"Kiddie porn?" Booth asked as the two detectives walked closer and he handed the file to them. "Someone there was looking at Kiddie porn and no one saw anything?"

"They have some block on their computers. I'm running all the programs I have trying to get through but I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"What if you had the computers themselves?"

"I can most definitely get into the files and find out what computer was viewing that stuff."

"How are you going to do that? They had about fifty computers." Olivia said looking up.

"I can hook the computers up to a few wires and send them all into one. With the programs I have I can do about 7 at a time."

"Get your stuff, you're coming with us." Booth said as Angela nodded and left. Hodgins, you think you could match the stuff you found to a place?"

"Factoring in the other particles and traces I found I will be able to narrow the places down. Using the paint alone there's no way I can say that any specific place is the one place, since-."

"I don't need to know the details." Booth said interrupting him. "Just can you do it?"

"I can narrow the field."

"Good, grab your stuff and let's go." Hodgins smiled and took off to grab his gear. "I pulled the files for the manager of the place." Booth said pulling papers from his jacket pocket and handing them over to Munch. "Wasn't able to get much on the guy, he's pretty clean, a few traffic tickets but that's it."

"He was acting like he had a lot more to hide than a few unpaid parking tickets." Olivia told him.

"Well we go in; Bones, you, Angela and Hodgins start searching with the others and we can have a nice little chat with Mr. Rountree." Booth said as he stood from the edge of Brennan's desk.

"I'll go get the interns prepared for my absents." Brennan quickly turned and left to find her top interns working hard on remains on the platform.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan walked in with the four detectives making the receptionist look up and several people in the lobby look at them curious. Booth walked up and leaned on the counter.

"I need to speak with Jim Rountree." He said flashing a slight charm smile as Brennan started looking around the lobby seeing pictures of success stories on the walls. Booth turned glancing at her as the detectives watched and turned back to him.

"Yes, can I…." he trailed off seeing Stabler and Olivia.

"Remember us?" Stabler asked as he and Olivia walked forward.

"I told you before I have nothing to give you." He went to walk away when Booth walked closer.

"Jim." He said making the man look at him. "FBI, you want to help out or keep fighting us on this one? Cause we all know who fights against the law while the officers are investigating a mass murder of children who-"

"Keep it down." Jim said walking closer to Booth looking angry at him.

"Why, don't want these people to know what happens to kids who go through your place?" He looked dead into Jim's eyes daring him to push farther.

"I told the cops I needed a warrant to hand over my files, just because the call the FBI to deal with something they can't doesn't change that. Now I will ask you only once to leave." He turned and started to walk away as Booth leaned onto the counter before giving a short whistle.

"Would you look at that. I just happen to have such a warrant." He held it out letting the now obviously angry Jim take the paper. "Bones, let's go." Brennan looked back at him before nodding and going to get Angela, Hodgins and the others who were waiting just outside the door. Booth put his hand on Jim's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "While Dr. Brennan and her people do some research, why don't we have a little talk. Jim."

"There should be an interview room where they talk with the families and children before they are placed in foster care or adoption." Brennan told Booth as she walked past.

"Why don't you show us where that room is?" Stabler said as Jim glared at them all before leading the way.

"We'll help with the search; let us know if you need anything." Fin said before he, Munch and Olivia walked off to help search the building.

Jim walked into the room with Stabler and Booth following. Booth shut the door as Jim turned to face him.

"Have a seat. Get nice and comfy, because my people are going to be a while." Booth said walking over to a chair as Stabler leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "So Jim, let's have a little chat while we wait." Booth said after Jim sat down.

"I have nothing to say to you." He said turning away to ignore them.

"Well then you can listen because from what we have, you'll be going away for a long time." Jim's head snapped to look at Booth.

"Looks like he's interested now." Stabler added.

"I would imagine he would be. I mean we did find 32 murdered kids, and 2 really beat up ones all coming through this facility."

"And then you have the evidence your partner and her team found. What was that again?"

"Signs of sexual abuse."

"Added with the kiddie porn we've tracked to here-"

"Wait! Wait, I don't know what you're talking about." Jim called out making both men look at him. Booth put a file on the table and started pulling out pictures of the missing person's pages and the sketches Angela made.

"Recognize anyone?"

"No… no, no I've never seen any of these kids in my life." He stammered then there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Booth, Detective." Brennan said before shutting the door and waiting for the two men to walk out into the hallway.

"What did you find?" Booth asked Brennan only waved for them to follow her to the lobby where the police had cleared out the people. Brennan stopped and pointed to a collection of frames placed on the ground before she knelt placing a paper picture above each one.

"Shannon Stacy, George Stanber, Bruce Page, Alison Redding, Carol Haldane-" she started.

"The victims." Stabler cut her off.

"Yes. I've found a large amount so far. But many of the pictures were taken at different ages than when they were killed."

"Are you positive that the younger kids are our older victims?"

"I can see the underlying structures and I can place them properly, yes." Booth looked at her as her eyes feel to the pictures of the smiling children again. "From the 15 I've found so far, it looks as though this is the connection." Booth nodded as Brennan handed him several of the framed pictures.

"Let us know if Angela pulls anything from this guy's computer. We need something to connect him to the stuff." Brennan nodded as Booth and Stabler walked back into the room. "You sure there's nothing you want to tell us?"

"No, I told you. I have nothing here I don't know who you're talking about or what you're talking about." He said becoming more and more frustrated.

"Like Matthew Hernan, Ria Rocca, Ron Rispers-" Booth said each name as he dropped the framed picture on the table in front of Jim.

"Okay! Okay!" Jim stood up quickly making Booth straighten. "I didn't recognize them from your pictures, how could I, they were kids when these were taken and I deal with hundreds of kids. Do you have any idea how many children go through this office every day?"

"No, and right now, I only care about how these kids wound up killed and left to rot like garbage in an abandoned factory." Stabler said making Jim give a look of horror. "What's the matter, don't like hearing what happened to them after you used them?"

"I would never touch a child!" Jim yelled.

"Well you're the one with all the connections to each one of them!" Stabler yelled back at him

"I'm not some sicko! I would never touch a child like that!" he yelled and charged at Stabler. Booth reached out grabbing his arm, swinging him around and slamming him face first into the table.

"Listen here Jim. I'm going to let you up, and you're going to tell us everything. The next time you try to be so angry with us; I'll make sure you don't get up. Got it?" Jim nodded and Booth let go and took a step back as Jim backed away glaring at both of them. "Now tell us what you do know."

"All I know is that we have a very strict policy here. This place is to help children. Sometimes it's when parents die or go missing or when the parents are abusive. We are very strict and make sure there are no pedophiles that work here or are relatives." Booth's phone beeped.

'Angela says his computer is clean.' He read quickly from Brennan. Booth closed the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"So tell me about your employees. Is there anyone who's been giving a hard time, someone you may have had to fire because of problems?"

"No, I told you we don't hire them unless we are sure. And if there were problems, especially like that we would report them to the police. It's the policy." Booth sat in a chair and leaned back looking at the man for a minute before his phone beeped again.

'Angela found the computer.' Booth stood up putting his phone back in his pocket.

"We'll be right back." He said as Stabler followed him from the room. "Angela found the computer the kiddie stuff was from." The two men walked down seeing Brennan and three detective's crowded around Angela as she sat typing away on her key board. "Got it Angela?"

"You bet. I tracked it down and found a ton more that was hidden on it." She said giving a quick smile as a greeting. "It's row five cubical ten." Fin and Olivia walked over to find the cubical. "This is sick. Whoever looks at this stuff should be put in front of a stampeding herd of elephants." Booth and Brennan smiled as the others looked at her confused as to the comment and shocked that a comment like that would come from her.

"Hodgins." Booth called out moving towards the cubical. "Check out the desk. See if you can find anything there."

"I'll see who has that desk." Stabler said walking past Booth and back to talk with Jim. Booth looked back over the cubical seeing Agents looking for anything that could help and Brennan looking away as she reined her emotions back under control as she sat with Angela who was struggling herself.

"Angela, take the pile and put it on a drive. There's agents at the Hoover that can look through the files." She gave him a grateful smile and got to work as Brennan walked over towards the cubical the information was from. Booth started walking towards the room when he heard Angela drop her key board making him look at her as she held her hands over her mouth.

"Ange?" Brennan asked before moving quickly to her friend. "Angela what happened?" She asked before turning to look at the screen and freezing before her blue eyes met Booth's brown ones and turned to fire.

"What? What is it?" He asked walking back towards the two women standing with Munch. Brennan moved faster than anyone realized as she stormed past Booth. Booth glanced at the picture and took off after Brennan. "Bones!" He called as she threw open the door. He was seconds behind her as she walked over to Jim and glared icily at him.

"Who sat at that desk?" She asked emotionless. Booth stopped at the doorway and Stabler looked at him wondering what was going on. Suddenly Angela broke into the room, shoving Booth out of the way and was beside Brennan. She pulled back slapping the man across the face quickly as Hodgins showed up beside Booth looking confused.

"You son of a bitch!" Angela yelled as she slapped him across the face making Hodgins jump in and pull her back. "You let some pedophile wander around here taking kids, letting them do what they want with them and completely ignoring the fact they were sitting in work looking at this!" Brennan stood dangerously quiet and still making Booth move closer, becoming more and more nervous. Hodgins quieted Angela and got her into the hall.

"Bones, we need to find out who sat at that desk and then we'll get the bastard." He said softly before she closed her eyes and looked up at him, determination, anger, pain, fear, all shone bright as she looked into his. She shook her head and her blue eyes settled back on Jim who had taken the opportunity to move away. "Bones."

"No Booth." She said in a dull voice. "From his seat in his office he had a clear view of the cubical and the monitor. There was no possible way he didn't know what was going on." Booth's jaw tightened. It was taking everything inside him not to kill the man in front of them and run off to find the owner of that cubical, killing them also. Seeing his daughter on the screen made his insides twist and turn but he kept his mind focused on taking care of Brennan, who was not in so much control as he was, and making sure, he and his team stayed out of jail. He and Brennan had Parker and Abby to take care of and Angela and Hodgins had Michael to take care of and they would do the children no good, killing someone and being put in jail for life.

"Bones, let's go." He said sternly before looking at Stabler.

"They have a picture of our little girl from our own house! Something needs to be done, someone needs to punished for what they have been doing!" She yelled as she spun to look at him. He nodded and started pulling her from the room as Olivia made her way in and shut the door behind them.

"I know that Bones, and you know I'm not going to stop until I find the bastard who did that, but we need to think rationally, right?" He tried pushing back his anger but Brennan could see it clear on his face.

"You are correct but I do not feel as though I can." Booth nodded wrapping his arms around her in a rare sentimental, tender moment between them at work. She welcomed his strong embrace.

"We do something illegal, like beating that guy, killing him or the person who sat at that desk will only land us in jail or worse. And what good would that do Parker or Abby? We need to make these people pay for what they did but we need to do it legally." He felt Brennan nod and take a slow deep breath before pulling back to look up at him.

"I understand. I'll try to get Angela to calm down and work and see what we can find. I would like Hodgins to collect DNA that we can match to the semen we found on the fresher bodies, and also he should look into collecting anything he would be able to match to the particle and traces that were gathered from each victim." Booth nodded before Brennan turned walking away to talk with Angela.

"Brennan said she wanted me to get some stuff from the guy." Hodgins said in a very stern steady voice. Booth only nodded before walking over to where the agents were still searching as Brennan began tearing apart Jim's office for anything that would help and Booth started making his way to her.

"Agent Booth." they heard from Stabler who was standing in front of the door to Jim. Booth walked over as Stabler waved over Fin and Munch. "Got a name but that's all he will give us."

"He's fighting everything. Refuses to let me do anything." Hodgins said coming from the room before walking towards the two women.

"I'll call the captain and see if we can come up with anything." Fin said as Munch shook his head.

"Why call around for the search. We have access to all of their files just search through the employee database and find the information." Booth nodded and walked over to Angela. He bent beside her as she sat hitting the keys angrily.

"Ange, I know you feel the same way about Abby as me and Bones but I need you to just focus on getting the information we need to get these bastards behind bars and away from any other kid."

"Did you call and warn the babysitter to be careful?" She asked as Booth shook his head.

"Rebecca's taking care of her, and you know Max does patrols and visits, even when Abby and Parker aren't there. They're safe; just can you search the employee files for me?" She gave a sigh and nodded.

"Look for a Sarah." Stabler said standing behind her with Munch and Fin. Angela fly through the files looking at each one desperately begging for it to pop up next when suddenly there it was.

"Sarah Gordan."

"We'll pick her up." Munch said as he and Fin turned walking away. Angela looked at Booth who hadn't moved. His jaw was tight, his body was ridged, and he stared at the screen before they heard Hodgins and Brennan.

"Booth!" They yelled at the same time making him jump to his feet and run into he office while Stabler went back in with Olivia and Jim.

"What?"

"We found something." Brennan said making him walk around the desk to see Hodgins lying on the ground picking up something with tweezers. "There was a hard stain on the carpet, Hodgins pulled it and-."

"What did you find?" Booth cut her off and both look at him as Hodgins continued knowing that now was not a time to play scientist with the Agent.

"It's ground in chewing gum. I can take a sample and run it back at the lab. It should stull have traces of saliva and I may be able to match the gum to some residue I found on the victim. And I was also able to find pain chips that could possibly match the pain on all of the victims."

"I'll call Caroline and see if I can get a warrant for his DNA and all the other stuff." Booth pulled his phone and dialed. "Caroline I need another warrant… no, I need one for DNA, shoes, clothes, the whole list. I also need to get into this guy's house and car….. No, I need it now…. Caroline they had a picture of my daughter in their little stash." Brennan tried to pretend she didn't hear him as Hodgins glanced at Brennan wondering how they both were able to stay in such control and continue working after that. "Thanks Caroline." He hung up and glanced at Brennan.

"She's getting the judge to sign them, let's go get what we need." Brennan nodded as Hodgins just followed with his things. Booth opened the door and walked with the two scientists. "Hodgins get what you need."

"No, that's against the law! I demanded a lawyer and you can't take anything without my consent!" Jim yelled at Brennan who was with Hodgins. "You touch me and I'll sue you." He said before Brennan punched him in the face making him stumble back. "That's assault! I want her arrested"

"Sit down and shut up." Stabler yelled at him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled again as Hodgins went closer to him. He pulled his fist up to swing only to have his face meet the table once again as Booth pulled one arm behind him and held his head to the table with his other hand.

"I'm getting real tired of you playing games. So you see I called a lawyer friend of mine who has Warrants for your DNA, clothing, and everything in your car and your house. I know you were in on it all, and I'm done playing this nice guy game. You see I've been very good at holding my temper, especially after seeing my daughter's picture on your little computer album. But I'm starting to lose my patience and if I do that I'll let Bones, here, kick your sorry ass before I shoot you. So sit down, shut up and do as you're told, understand?" Booth waited before Jim nodded slowly and Booth pushed slightly before letting go. Jim stumbled away and sat in a chair as blood trickled from his nose.

"I wish you would let me." Brennan said softly making Booth smirk.

"Yeah well, you punched a federal judge in the face twice, and beat the crap out of the most feared gang leader in D.C. and got away with both, don't want to push your luck too much Bones." Booth said making her nod. Stabler's phone rang making him turn way and answer.

"Stabler….. What? Did you call captain?... Yeah, okay. Thanks John." Stabler turned back to Booth and Brennan. "They're at Sarah's place. They went in and found her dead. Our ME is on her way over to take care of the body and CSU is gathering what they need." Booth and Brennan both tensed slightly before looking over at Jim who was now looking at them with a smile in his eyes. Booth reached out pulling Brennan back and leading her through the door before she did something she couldn't take back.

"There's no doubt that's our guy for our case and the murder of his accomplice." Brennan said as Booth nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to his house and see what we can find to prove it to the jury without a doubt before you go punching him in the face again." He smirked making her smile.

"I thought you liked that."

"I do but too many times and you're bound to get caught." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Let's get the squints. We'll search his place with a few Agents and get everything back to the lab so we can positively catch this guy. I'll have a couple of agents bring him down to the hoover." Brennan nodded and went to get Angela as Booth waited for Hodgins. Before everything was set in motion.

Cam walked into Brennan's office where she sat with Booth, Munch, Olivia and Stabler going over the case.

"The DNA from your guy is a match to all of the semen specimens collected, the DNA from the murdered girlfriend was a match to all DNA found on the male victims. Hodgins said everything was a match. Nothing is out of place. The blood you found in his home and on those close that were in the trash are a definite match to the girlfriend and the knife from her kitchen was the weapon he used to slice her throat." She smiled as Booth and Brennan looked at each other with a small smile, sharing a silent conversation she could never figure out. "The DNA is the solid evidence; the rest is all icing on the cake."

"Thanks Cam." Booth said as Stabler dialed his Captain and Booth dialed his boss and walked out to talk. Brennan smiled as she looked back at the file on her lap.

"You guys are not a normal team." Olivia said making Brennan looked at her. "You are pulled together like a regular team you would see in a precinct but you're not at all like that. Very fast, efficient and hard." Olivia smiled. "We could use some help from you guys more often."

"We are the best, there is no denying that. Our skills placed together makes for an optimum outcome. And we have been through worse cases that test who we are and what we do." Brennan said with a small smile as Olivia nodded. Suddenly they heard as screech making everyone look through the glass wall and see Booth with a bright smile holding Abby in on arm giggling as Parker flailed under his other arm laughing.

"How did they get that picture anyway?"

"They traveled a lot to find suitable homes for children and they would stop and take pictures of children. They were in our neighborhood and found Abigail running around our living room after she got away from Booth one day. She seems to enjoy being nude." Brennan smiled before they heard another screech.

"Mommy!"

"Bones!" Brennan looked over and smiled brightly as she put the file on the table and putting Abby in her lap and pulling both children into a tight hug. "Mom said me and Abby are going to be staying with her for a little bit, but she won't tell me why." Brennan glanced at Booth leaning against the doorway with a smile and Rebecca standing beside him with a small smile.

"Your father and I need to do some things before you two come home." She explained before he nodded and hugged her again.

"What are you guys doing? Working on any gross stuff yet?" He asked excited making Brennan smile at his enthusiasm.

"We are working on paperwork, and I know how much you're like your father, so why don't you go see what the others are up to. Hodgins might be working on some gross stuff with the beetles." He grinned and took off before Booth walked in leading Rebecca over to another chair to sit with the others.

"Hi!" Abby called out with her father's goofy smile as she looked at Olivia.

"Hi there." Olivia smiled as Booth chuckled.

"She takes after me more than you thought." Brennan looked at his proud smile and couldn't help but smile at him.

"This is Abigail." Brennan said looking back at Olivia. "And this is Rebecca. Parker's mother. This is Detective Benson."

"Call me Olivia." She smiled as the three women began talking about the children while Booth was pulled into a conversation with Munch and Stabler about the government covering things up.

"Dad!" Booth looked over at Parker ran in holding a jar of maggots.

"Parker!" Rebecca and Brennan scolded at the same time making Booth grin before Parker looked at Munch who was still talking.

"You sound like Dr. Hodgins. You should talk to him, he would like you." Parker said ignoring both women. "Come on I'll introduce you." He smiled making Munch nod and follow the boy leaving Booth and Stabler to talk about their families and their lives, while the women continued their conversation when Angela joined them after finishing her work. Things were back to normal and everyone was moving on form the emotional roller coaster of the case.


End file.
